Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a semiconductor device and its manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor light-emitting device formed by a light-emitting diode (LED) element is used as a backlight for a liquid crystal, display (LCD) apparatus, a light for an industrial apparatus and the like.
A prior art semiconductor light-emitting device is constructed by thermally-pressuring a semiconductor body to a support body which includes a support substrate made of heat dissipating material such as silicon (Si), an insulating layer formed on the support substrate made of silicon dioxide, and wiring layers formed on the insulating layer (see: JP2014-120511A).
In the above-described prior art semiconductor light-emitting device, however, since the thermal conductivity of the insulating layer made of silicon dioxide is low, the heat dissipating effect of the insulating layer is insufficient, so that it is impossible to completely dissipate heat from the semiconductor body through the substrate body. Thus, due to the generation of heat by the semiconductor body, the semiconductor light-emitting device would deteriorate and its lifetime would he shortened.